Emirii
by Mizumaru Mari
Summary: Children love, and children trust, and children Understand. Emirii is a child. SasukexOC Drabble Oneshot


_**Emirii**_, written in big, bright, bold, italicized, underlined, purple katakana, is a child.

Because Emirii will always be a child, because that is who she has always been and it is too ingrained in her for her to give it up so completely and utterly and totally that one can say she is no longer a child. Even after she herself has children. Because a child loves and a child trusts, and a child _understands _better and more completely and totally than anyone can ever imagine or fully comprehend.

Perhaps it is because she has constantly been in a situation in which she is protected. Except for approximately one month. She grew up with an over protective older brother, then was in a world with several older brothers. And older brothers always have a way of looking out for and keeping from harm their younger sisters. Especially if it is the only sister, and if they know how they thought when they were teenagers. Then there is the one month, in which Emirii learns what it is like to not be protected, and Emirii hates it, she despises it with every fiber of her being, because she is a child, through and through.

Hate is like love, simple and pure, a child's emotion. Something comprehensible only to those who see in bright bold colors.

Perhaps that is why Sasuke needs her as he does. He does not realize this at first. Just observes that she is a comfortable presence. She is not clingy, obsessive, or _shallow_, as Sakura, Ino and all of his numerous fangirls are. Because children feel, they do not act, they do not pretend or lie. Children are honest in feelings and in truths. And Sasuke needs that, needs that more than he can truly comprehend.

In such truth, there is Naruto, who is also completely honest and strait forward. That is why they end up as friends instead of what their ancestors would make them. But Emirii is a kind of peaceful honesty, which just is and exists as it is, that says, _yes, this is the truth_. Where as Naruto is a brutal honest which shoves it's self in your face and refuses to be ignored, because Naruto has grown up being ignored far too often, and far too much more than he really needed to be. Than anyone or any child needed to be. Because Naruto is also a child.

Sasuke needs the honesty, needs it brutally in the form of Naruto and peacefully in the comforting form of Emirii.

Because of this when he is around her Sasuke is at peace, though he does not realize this, he does not _want _to realize this. So it remains on a subconscious level. And 'subconscious' is enough for him to think of her occasionally and silently appreciate the fact that she does not lecture him, does not tackle him to the ground, does not squeal at the top of her lungs "_Sasuke-Kun! Don't you want to go on a date today?_" Because Sasuke is far too tired of shallow people.

Sasuke, is also in a way childlike (_but that's not really his fault, why would he continue growing when all the pleasant memories are in the past?)_ Sasuke needs her, because she embodies everything that he believes in, in such a way that it is impossible for him to deny when he thinks of it. But it is also in such an alarmingly blatant way that he often refuses to think of it. Because the realization is profound and large and if he was to acknowledge it then he would also be acknowledging the fact that Emirii is destined to be a constant in his life.

And that scares Sasuke more than anything, because his brother (_Aniki!_) has a way of destroying constants, or atleast he fears.

So at first Sasuke does not acknowledge the fact that he is in love with this childlike girl, though he is. This girl who is so used to being protected and loved, this girl that seams to just radiate that feeling. But you see, children also trust, wholeheartedly, never halfheartedly, fully, completely, totally, utterly uberly over the top, trusts.

And so she trusts in his good nature, so that occasionally when Sasuke does 'break-down', he invites her to train with him. Invites her to come along with him and see a part of his world. Or rather, that which his world revolves around, because it means getting stronger. To Sasuke strength is everything, because strength could have saved his mother, saved his father, saved Oba-chan and Oji-san. And he is determined to make sure that the next time he sees Itachi his strength will be enough.

Strength means everything to Sasuke, because it is the difference between the Sasuke-who-is and the Sasuke-who-was/the Sasuke-who-could've-been/would've-been/_should've_-been. But that is also the Sasuke-who-is-not, because of ANBU, because of revolts that would have been and duty and honor and sacrifice and a million other things he was not aware of.

So Sasuke invites her, and so she comes and watch with those big, round, child eyes that understand exactly what he is showing her and everything that it means, because children understand. As such she becomes apart of the strength, that thing that is more important to Sasuke than friendship and, Sasuke would like to think, love.

But that last one isn't true, because children love with Everything. They. Have.

Emirii and Sasuke are children.


End file.
